


Rules of Sharing

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy, Flynn and only one favorite turtleneck. Chaos ensues.





	Rules of Sharing

Garcia Flynn strolled into the common room, looking down at his book while he placed his bookmarker inside, a question already leaving his mouth. “Lucy, have you seen my turtle…?”   
He stopped talking as soon as he raised his eyes and found the historian near the sink. Rufus and Jiya had turned to see him entered and from their place on the couch, they were very confused at his sudden quietness as he studied Lucy.  
“What?” Preston questioned, glancing over to the two engineers as if asking if any of them knew what was going on.  
Flynn merely closed his book and crossed his arms, eyes still on the brunette.  
“What?” she tried again and he merely gestured with his chin to her, she lowered her eyes. “What?”  
“What are you wearing, Lucy?” he prompted.  
Jiya and Rufus turned their attention to the woman.  
“A turtleneck…?” the historian said  
The two looked at Garcia.  
“Whose?” the former NSA prompted once more.  
The engineers gazed back at Lucy.  
“Well, ah…”  
“It’s mine,” the man said with a quick shake of his head, a smile on his lips.  
“I didn’t think it was a problem”  
“It is not. Usually”  
Preston raised an eyebrow and saw him step forward.  
“It’s just that this particular one has been missing from my things for weeks”  
“I like it”  
“I figured that much, I like it too. In fact, it’s my favorite”  
“Shit” muttered Jiya, turning all the attention to herself. “Sorry. Go on”  
“We can get you another one” Lucy tried and it was Flynn’s turn to look surprised.  
“What?”  
“What what?”  
“Lucy,...”  
“I get you another one, let me keep this one”  
“I have a question”  
“Yes?”  
“You’ve had it for weeks”  
“Yes”  
“And you’ve not used it once”  
“Well, technically, no”  
“You did or you didn’t, Lucy”  
“Okay, you’re right, I hadn’t”  
“Makes me wonder why”  
The historian started getting red.  
Rufus chuckled and the pair in turtlenecks faced him. “Sorry”  
“Were you deliberately not using it so I wouldn’t know you had it?” Flynn asked, facing Lucy again.  
“No…?” the historian took a step back, the man narrowed his eyes at her.  
“You wanna try again?”  
“No” she just couldn’t sound convincing.  
“I’ll get you one,” Garcia said.  
“I like this one”  
“Lucy,...”  
“Why don’t we get you a new one?”  
“The one you’re wearing is already mine”  
“So?”  
He was silent for a moment, mouth hanging open as if trying to come up with an answer. “Fine, you can have it”  
“Really?” her eyes widened.  
Flynn shot her a look and the historian took another step back, to which he smiled widely. Suddenly Lucy looked a prey who had just seen the predator.  
“Flynn?”  
He didn’t answer, just took a step forward. “You do know that it’ll take forever for Christopher to actually let us get some clothes, right?”  
She took a step back. “Really? I don’t see why she would do that”  
“Well, I can list a few reasons” the former NSA assured, approaching her just a little bit faster.  
“All the more reason for us to share then” she retreated, even got a chair on the way, to which he just chuckled.  
“You’re so interested in sharing you hid it for weeks, Lucy”  
“I really like this one”  
“So do I, dear. So do I”  
“Run,” Jiya said.  
And Lucy did, but it was with something that resembled a laugh and a growl that Flynn gave chase. The historian squealed as he got closer, hardly containing her giggles as she escaped towards the hall after crossing the common room.  
“Lucy!”  
“Wait, Garcia! Wait!” she yelled, but keep running.  
“What the hell?” Rufus and Jiya heard Wyatt’s voice coming from the hall.  
“Wyatt, get out!” Lucy tried.  
“Wow!” the soldier said before taking a step back, but the damage was already done and Flynn caught Lucy but the waist, lifting her from the floor easily.  
“No, no! Okay, we share it! Put me down!” the historian tried.  
“Well, then it’s time for me to wear it since you’ve had it for weeks,” Garcia said, lowering her.  
“No, Flynn! Just today, wait!” she started to protest, then next thing she knew she was seeing the world from over his shoulder. “Put me down, Garcia. Just today, I promise!”  
“What? And lose the view?” he smirked, holding her hips a bit tighter. “Nice jeans, by the way”  
Wyatt watched confused as the Croatian man carried Lucy over his shoulder down the hall.  
“I’ll tell Denise to buy us a new one” the historian tried.  
“You mean, buy you a new one” the man observed as he opened his bedroom door and entered.  
Logan was unable to hear whatever it was that they were saying inside. He made his way to the common room, finding Jiya and Rufus on the couch. “What the hell was that?”  
“Some poor excuse for an argument” Jiya commented, “I think he just wanted to carry her like that”  
“Yeah” Rufus shrugged, then his attention turned to his girlfriend. “Why are you wearing my Star Wars T-shirt?”  
The young woman faced him. “It’s mine, Rufus”  
“No, it is not” the programmer insisted.  
“Yes, it is”  
Wyatt rolled her eyes “Oh, my God, get a room” he made his way to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer. “Christopher better do some shopping” he left the common room, Rufus and Jiya still discussing over the T-shirt.


End file.
